Love in the woods
by Chelrenji
Summary: What happens when the whole tennis team goes for a camping trip in the woods?


Hope you like this story.

I do not own pot or any of the characters.

* * *

**Love in the woods**

**Fuji's POV**

_I'm wondering why Tezuka wants to have a meeting? Maybe he wants to go away again? To Germany? Is everything okay with him? Why do I always think about the bad things?_

"Oi, Fujiko, wait!" yelled Eiji. "Are you thinking about bad things again?"

"Huh, why?"

"You were thinking and your eyes were open and I yelled like 5 times before you heard me. You're probably thinking about the worst thing that could happen to Tezuka again?"

"Why do I always think immediately about the worst things when Tezuka wants to have a meeting or when he calls me?"

"Because you love him of course, why else?"

"Eiji, you know you have to keep it a secret!"

"Of course and I will, nya. But you don't have to blush every time we talk about your crush on Tezuka."

"Eiji! Shut up we're going in the club room"

"Come on Fujiko"

_Eiji laughs and can't stop anymore while I'm turning more red every minute._

"Fuji, Eiji, is something the matter?" asked Tezuka who was already in the club room.

"No Tezuka-buchou" we said together.

_Then Eiji gave me a glance before we went to sit with the rest of the team. We were the last ones._

"Oi, Fuji, why are you so read?" Momo asked.

"Because Eiji just told me about the details of his kiss with Oishi."

"Fujiko, that's mean. I didn't said anything about our kiss" whined Eiji while Oishi was blushing madly.

_Fjuuw, that saved me. That's payback Eiji._

"Minna, Ryuzaki-sensei told me that we have to go on a camping trip so that we will relax a bit and stop thinking about tennis." said Tezuka.

"We will do this without any complains." said Oishi right after Tezuka ended. Because he saw our faces, we didn't want to go. We all aren't fans of the woods especially me because I'm scares of bears even though the rest doesn't know this except of course Eiji who is my best friend.

"We'll go next weekend, we see each other Saturday morning at six p.m. sharp with our bags and with smiling faces.' said Oishi. Today it's Monday so you'll have 4 days to prepare.

"Who will be late will have to run laps next tennis practise with no excuses, especially you Fuji." said Tezuka while looking at Fuji.

"Huh why me?" I answered.

_Tezuka is looking at me and he looks so hot, maybe a camping trip is not that bad a whole week with Tezuka in a tent. I already love it._

"You know why Fuji because you are the number one specialist in making excuses." everyone said.

"That's not true."

Everybody laughed at me until Tezuka said that we were all dismissed.

_We all left the clubroom to get to our classes. Eiji was whining about the camping trip and wasn't paying attention to me. I was so excited. Tezuka and me all alone in a tent. When it's cold we could warm each other with our bodies. His sexy body, his arms around me._

"Fuji do that creepy face away and stop smiling like that." Tezuka said who was now walking next to me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Tezuka looked at me and so was Oishi who was next to Tezuka.

_Oh man even if Tezuka is mad, he is super-hot. I have to stop thinking about Tezuka._

"Fuji what are you thinking about?" Tezuka asked.

"Nothing really"

**Tezuka's POV**

_I hate this when I'm walking next to Fuji and that I don't know what he's thinking about. Such as in the clubroom. Fuji entered while laughing with Eiji, I hate that but it's not Eiji's fault._

"Bye Tezuka, bye Oishi see you at tennis practise" Fuji and Eiji said.

_It was time to split up because we are in different classes. I don't want to split up. I want to stay with Fuji._

"Bye Fuji, Eiji." I answered and so did Oishi.

_Actually I think this camping trip is not a bad idea. So will everybody relax a bit before the next tournament and maybe it's a chance to tell Fuji how I feel about him. We could sleep in the same tent in each other's arms. I already want to go right now. I already want it to be Saturday. I hope no one will be late but that's just hopeful thinking._

**A week later**

**Fuji's POV**

_It's almost time to go to the rest of the tennis team for our trip. I have no idea what we are going to do in the woods. I hope you have to work in pairs and that Tezuka and me are a pair. Well here I go. I see that Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Takashi, Kaidoh and Eiji are already here._

"I see that you arrived on time, Fuji…" Tezuka said "even if it is just one minute."

"Of course, I did , what did you expect?".

"That you would be late and have some excuse."

"I didn't thought you already missed me, we just saw each other yesterday."

"Fuji!" Tezuka said while his cheeks were turning a bit red.

"Why are you blushing, buchou?"

"Does anyone know were Momoshiro and Echizen are?" Tezuka asked while keeping his pride intact.

"There is a 94% chance that they overslept." Inui answered.

"I can call them if you would like." Takashi said.

_While Takashi and Oishi were calling Momo and Ryoma I was looking intensively at Tezuka. Until he noticed me looking. Then I turned my head to see that Eiji was looking at me with a big smile on his face. He made a sign that I had to come to him. So I went to my best friend to see what he had to say._

"Fujiko, while I was talking with Oishi, he said to me who had to sleep with who in a tent." Eiji said with a big smile on his face.

"Okay and why are you smiling like that?" I asked him.

"Well because I know that Momo and Ochibi sleep together in a tent, Inui, Kaidoh and

Taka-san will also share a tent, then I'll sleep with Oishi and you with Tezuka." he said happily.

_I looked at him to see if he wasn't joking with me but it didn't seem like he was. While I was thinking about Tezuka and me in a tent my smile grew and grew._

**Tezuka's POV**

_When Echizen and Momoshiro arrived I was ready to tell everyone to get in the bus when I turned around I saw Fuji. He was looking so beautiful with his smile and his eyes wide open. Kikumaru was jumping and smiling as well so I wondered what the reason was behind this. Maybe Fuji is just happy to sleep with me in a tent. No that can't be true that's just my own hope and foolishness. _

"Okay minna get in the bus." Oishi said probably because he saw my face and he knows about my crush.

"Buchou, do you mind that I sit next to you in the bus?" Fuji asked now standing right next to me.

"No."

"Aah that's just great I'll go get a seat."

_What is that sadistic, beautiful man thinking with his sapphire blue eyes, his smile, his jeans, his blue T-shirt that matches his eyes and his golden brown hair._

"Tezuka you should get in the bus as well just like the rest…" Oishi said " Fuji is probably waiting as well."

"Yes I should." I answered still not fully recovered and so I started walking towards the bus.

**In the bus**

"Buchou, I'm here." Fuji yelled who sat in the middle of the bus.

"Ah." I said while I started walking towards Fuji.

"Minna, do you all have everything you need for this trip?" I asked everyone.

"Hai!" everyone yelled like they were going nuts.

When I sat down next to Fuji I saw Fuji looking at me in a weird way.

"Fuji, is something the matter?"

"No, Tezuka"

**Fuji's POV**

_I'm so happy that Tezuka wanted to sit next to me. I was constantly looking at Tezuka but of course he noticed me looking._

"Is something the matter, Fuji?" he asked again.

"No nothing."

"Ah."

_After a while I started to notice that I was a little sleepy so I put my head against my pillow of my seat. Before I noticed it, I was sleeping. When I woke up I noticed something soft was under my head and it wasn't my pillow. When I looked up I saw I was lying on the shoulder of Tezuka. Oh my God I was sleeping on Tezuka's shoulder. I looked worried, I hope he isn't mad._

"You should stop worrying Fujiko, Tezuka was looking at you when you were asleep and he didn't mind. I even think he loves you, nya." my best friend said who sat right after me.

"What, you should have looked wrong Eiji, Tezuka doesn't love me."

"Yes he does even we noticed that." Momo said while pointing at Ryoma, Takashi, Inui, Kaidoh, Oishi and himself.

"There is a 100% chance." Inui said.

"What?"

"Mada mada dane senpai." Ryoma said.

"What is all this ruckus about?" Tezuka asked who was now awake.

"Nothing!" everybody yelled without me because I was in my own thoughts.

_He loves me? No that can't be. There just joking._

**Tezuka's POV**

_I woke up when I heard a lot of people talking and some even yelling a little. When I looked at Fuji I saw disbelief on his face and even in his eyes because they were wide open. When everybody heard me ask them a question they shut their mouths. Fuji looked worried at me and then started thinking. Maybe he figured out that I'm in love with him and that disgust him? Maybe he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. Now I was the one who was worried. What if he hates me? What if he even went that far to quit tennis? WHAT IF I LOSE HIM?_

"Mwaaa!" I said while ruffling in my hair.

"Tezuka, is everything alright?" Takashi asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yes. I'm alright." I said while starting to blush a little.

Why are you blushing, nya, Tezuka?" Kikumaru asked. "Is it because you were thinking about your love, nya?"

"Eiji!" Oishi yelled while I was getting more red as the time passes by.

"I data" Inui said while Oishi was still yelling at Eiji. Eiji was looking with a puppy face to Oishi and Oishi couldn't take it anymore and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I data" Inui said again while Oishi became red because he figured out that they weren't alone. At the same time Eiji was looking very happy.

**Fuji's POV**

_When I saw Eiji looking so happy, I was thinking that I wanted the same but with Tezuka. But I am more curious about what Tezuka was thinking when he became gloomy and when the rest noticed, his face turned red. So maybe he was thinking about bad things that could happen to me? That would be so cute but that's probably not it. I was thinking about this until I fell asleep again. When Tezuka woke me up I looked a little confused._

"Where here, Fuji." he said.

"Ah, so you woke me up because we arrived."

"Yes, why else?"

"Maybe you didn't want me to sleep on your shoulder." I said hesitantly afraid of his reaction.

"No, I don't mind it."

"Fjuuuw that's a relief because I really didn't do that on purpose."

"I know Fuji." he answered with a sparkle in his eye.

_What was that sparkle? So he really didn't mind me sleeping on his shoulder? Maybe Eiji was right and Tezuka does love me. Maybe it's time to confess my feelings for him. When I got out of the bus I saw a beautiful forest laying right before me._

"This is really beautiful isn't it Eiji?"

"A perfect place to start a new romance, nya."

"Eiji!"

"Why is everybody always yelling at me?"

"Because you always stick your nose into everything, Eiji-senpai." Momo answered.

"Mada mada dane senpai." now Ryoma answered.

"Not you too, ochibi." Eiji said in a whining tone.

"Everybody, stop teasing Eiji!" Oishi yelled.

"You only yell because he is your boyfriend." I answered. Everybody started to laugh.

"Minna be quiet for a second until I'm finished." Tezuka said. " First we're going to place the tents, Momo and Ryoma in one, Inui, Kaidoh and Takashi is another one, Kikumaru and Oishi will also sleep in one and then Fuji and me will sleep in the last one." "Now you can all go to your tents with your luggage and go to bed because it's already late."

"Hai!"

"Follow me Fuji"

"Hai." _I'm really sleeping in the same tent as Tezuka._

"Fuji? Fuji? Fuji!"

"Huh, yes , what is it Tezuka?"

"You can start with the matrasses."

"Okay."

_Our matrasses are laying one next to another with no distance between them. That means I'm sleeping right next to Tezuka. I'm going to sleep well this night with a beautiful dream of Tezuka. When Tezuka came back in the tent, he started to take his clothes of. I already had my pajamas on. Tezuka went to lay down in his sleeping bag and said sweet dreams Fuji._

**Tezuka's POV**

_Why did Fuji put our matrasses right next to each other? I'm probably not going to sleep very much._

**An hour later**

"Tezuka." Fuji said in his sleep.

"Fuji are you awake?"

_Fuji just turns around and gets to lay right next to Tezuka with his arm on Tezuka's chest and his leg over Tezuka's leg. _

"I guess that you are still sleeping."

**Next morning**

"Fuji?" I asked.

"Hai?"

"What were you mumbling right now?"

"I had a feeling I slept against a large teddy bear but that's impossible because I slept on my matrass and I don't sleepwalk or roll when I'm asleep."

"You are sure about that?"

"Hai."

_It seems that he doesn't know that he slept against me. Why did he do that any way? _

"Let's go Fuji."

"Hai."

"Everyone knows what they have to do?" I asked.

"Hai"

"Tezuka are you alright?" Oishi asked because they had to work together.

"Hai, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Last night Fuji slept against me and partly on me."

_Oishi blushed a little._

"I don't think that Fuji knows this." I said.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No then I have to explain why I actually liked it and didn't mind it."

"Tezuka everyone knows how you feel why don't you tell Fuji how you feel?"

"Maybe I should."

"Okay I'll do it tonight in our tent."

**Fuji's POV**

**At the same time**

"Fuji how is your time with Tezuka?" Eiji asked while grinning wildly.

"Fine." I said while starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Oi, Fuji are you alright?" that was the last thing I heard before collapsing on the sand because we were in the woods.

"Fuji?" Fuji?" "Fuji?"

_I started to come by._

"Does anyone know what happened?" Tezuka asked.

"No and I was right next to him. We were just talking and before I knew it Fuji lay on the ground. He is going to be okay right?" Eiji said and asked."

"I'm fine." I said. Everybody turned their heads to look at me.

"No, you are going to stay for the rest of the day in your tent and I'll take care of you while the others will do the rest." Tezuka said.

"But…"

"No buts Fuji!"

"Hai."

_Everyone went back to do their jobs and Tezuka and me went to our tent. Tezuka is carrying me like I'm a princess. I feel the warmth coming to my cheeks. When I looked at Tezuka when we arrived in the tent I saw that he was worried about me._

"I'm okay Tezuka … " I said "And you can put me down."

"No, not until I'm sure you won't collapse again."

"But how I'm I going to sleep then?"

"In my arms!"

_I was shocked did he really just said that? Am I dreaming?_

"Uhm, Tezuka I'm really fine"

"Go to sleep Fuji when you wake up and you seem fine I'll let you go."

"But …"

"No buts Fuji!"

_It looks like I'll have to sleep in Tezuka's arms no matter what I say. It's not like I mind, actually I love it. Then I fall asleep._

"Whaaaaaa…..!"

"Fuji, Fuji, Fuji?" "What's the matter?" Tezuka worriedly asked me.

"I had a nightmare that's all."

"Okay, you can better eat a bit it's already after midnight."

"Did I sleep that Long?"

"Hai."

"Tezuka did you sleep?"

"No, I didn't." "Now, stop asking questions and eat."

"Mmmmmm that was delicious."

"Oishi made it."

"Tezuka why are you looking like that at me?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay what is it?"

_That's when I heard a sound that sounded like a growl of a bear._

"Tezuka did you hear that?"

"Hai."

"Tezuka do you see that?"

"Fuji come here close to me."

_No objections of my part. If there is one thing I'm scared of it is a bear. Definitely a wild bear._

"Tezuka that was the sound of a bear."

"Fuji it's alright, nothing will happen to you, I will protect you."

"Tezuka before I die I want to tell you something important."

"You're not going to die."

"Tezuka I…I…I… ."

"Fuji what's wrong you know you can tell me everything."

"I love you Tezuka." I said without taking a breath.

_I don't dare to take a look at his face I don't know want he's going to think. Maybe he thinks I'm disgusting. Maybe he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. What I'm I going to do if he hates me_?

"Fuji look at me and please don't look like that. It's important."

_Now he's going to say that he hates me and finds me disgusting._

"Fuji I love you too."

_That's when Tezuka gave me a kiss on my lips and tightened his grip around my waist. It felt like he wanted to make sure that I was real and that this wasn't a dream because that was what I was thinking._

Then we heard the bear growl again and that freaked me out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah." "Help me, help me, please help me somebody."

"Fuji? Fuji? Fuji?" Everybody assembled in the opening of the tent. Even the bear that was actually Eiji."

"There was no real bear Fuji, It's just me."

"Eiji why are you acting like a bear?" "You would know better like anyone else that I'm scared of bears."

"I know but this was the perfect way for you to confess your feelings to Tezuka." Eiji said with a wide grin on his face. "Didn't I tell you when we arrived here that this was a perfest place to start anew romance, nya."

"We've known since you collapsed that Tezuka is madly in love with you so we wanted to bring you two together." Momo said while smiling.

"Fuji you are scared of bears even tough one of your special moves is called higuma otoshi and we all know that 'higuma' is a brown bear." Ryoma said acting smart.

"I data" Inui said of course.

"Everybody run 100 laps around this place … " Tezuka yelled. "Right now."

_Everybody went away and started running because they didn't want Tezuka to get even more mad._

"Now I can concentrate on you." Tezuka said and I started to blush a little.

_Tezuka started to kiss me everywhere even on my toes. _

_Now I'm lying down next to Tezuka with his hands around me and both our breaths were a little faster than normal. I'm falling in sleep and I'm sure that I'm going to have a good sleep and wonderful dreams._

"Good night Fuji, I love you."

"Love you too Tezuka."

* * *

That was it. Hope you liked it. Tell if something was wrong. xxxxx


End file.
